En ti SongFic
by Nayita2801
Summary: Basada en una linda cancion conoceremos una parte de Inuyasha que dificilmente sale a la luz...


Hoola aquí llego con otro Song Fic jaja espero les agrade y me dejen reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, todos son bien recibidos, ahora les traigo una cancion que se llama En Ti de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, Yahir, bueno aca se las dejo, espero les guste.

Ya lo saben, aunque quisiera que Inu fuera mio no lo es, jaja todos los personajes son de Rumiko, ooo sii, bueno les dejo la historia.

En ti.

Jamas me habia dado cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos hasta que senti que la perdia.

Toda la vida pense que solo podria amar a una persona, que mi corazon solo tenia espacio para una sola mujer, aquella que con rasgos comunes a los mios me cautivo, después de todo ninguno de los dos era algo completamente, asi como yo no era ni un demonio ni un humano, ella no era ni una chica normal ni una sacerdotisa sin sentimientos.

Despues de aquella cruel trampa en la que ambos acabamos por odiarnos, justifique de todas las maneras posibles el hecho de que la confianza que teniamos se desmoronara tan facil, pero después de conocer mas gente, de vivir mas cosas me di cuenta de que cuando realmente amas a alguien, la confianza no desaparece asi de facil, por mas que caigas en las mas dolorosas trampas.

Tambien crei que al cambiar por ella, al querer ser un demonio completo le demostraria amor y seriamos felices, pero sera que la felicidad se consigue dejando de ser quien eres para satisfacer a otros aunque no te lo pidan? Se que ella nunca lo pidio, pero cuando se lo dije ella no trato de hacerme cambiar de idea ni nada, solo se limito a sonreir.

Tiempo después la conoci a ella, a aquella chiquilla caprichosa e histerica, que cambiaba de sentimientos tan facil que podia llegar a marearme…

_**Dueña de mis noches hoy amanecí**_

_**Lleno de deseos y a Dios le pedí**_

_**Que pases la vida conmigo**_

_**Que pueda morir junto a ti**_

_**El mundo es tan frágil tan frío**_

_**Sin tu te vas de aquí.**_

Ella llego a enseñarme otra manera de sentir completamente diferente y aunque admito que Kikyo fue lo mas importante en mi vida una vez, eso cambio desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en Kagome, aunque no lo admitiera antes….

Kagome, reencarnación de Kikyo…. Si eso es cierto pero no por eso ellas son iguales y aunque mi pequeña cree que en ella veo a Kikyo eso es una mentira, jamas podria compararlas, son tan distintas como el agua y el aceite…

Ahora, después de aquella cruel batalla me doy cuenta de eso, de que nunca las confundi, de que nunca pense en ellas como una sola persona, porque en el momento en el que Kagome salio herida, me di cuenta de que si ella se va de este mundo yo dejaria de existir, y no quiere decir eso que no quiera a Kikyo, solo me indica que eso que senti una vez se quedara en mi memoria y en mi corazón como algo de lo mas bello que vivi, pero que ya no puede volver a ser porque aunque perder a Kikyo me doleria, se que no seria lo mismo que si pierdo a Kagome…

_**Hoy ofrezco todo no puedo pedir**_

_**Tu amor es mi tesoro ya lo comprendí**_

_**En ti yo me encuentro y me escondo**_

_**En ti yo me asombro de mí.**_

_**En ti**_

_**En ti**_

_**En ti**_

_**Pude llegar a las estrellas**_

_**Y descubrí que siempre vi tu cara**_

_**En cada una de ellas pude jurar**_

_**Aunque me muera**_

_**Que nunca había sentido tanto**_

_**Amor corriendo por mis venas**_

_**Puedo llegar puedo jurar**_

_**Lo que tú quieras**_

Ahora esta descansando en la cabaña de Kaede y me siento desesperado por no poder hacer nada mas que esperar a que ella se recupere, quiero que despierte, estoy ancioso por ver aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate que hacen que mi corazon se detenga, diablos, desde cuando me volvi tan cursi? Yo no soy asi, pero bueno, yo deje de ser aquel Inuyasha de antes en cuanto la conoci, y aunque jamas lo admita frente a ella, solo ella conoce todo de mi, y solo ella puede sacar mi lado tierno y por decirlo asi, mi lado humano…. Quiero decirle que la amo y que permanecere con ella siempre…sin importar si es aquí o en su epoca, sin importar nada, incluso si tengo que cambiar… pero que cosas pienso? Ella jamas me pediria cambiar…. Y ella se pondria histerica si decido dejar de ser un hanyou, porque ella me ama como soy…..

_**Dueña de mis ojos estoy frente a ti**_

_**Tu lo sabes todo nunca te mentí**_

_**Conoces de mi cada poro y yo se bastante de ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**De ti**_

_**Pude llegar a las estrellas**_

_**Y descubrí que siempre vi tu cara**_

_**En cada una de ellas puedo jurar**_

_**Aunque me muera**_

_**Que nunca había sentido tanto amor**_

_**Corriendo por mis venas**_

_**Puedo llegar, puedo jurar**_

_**Lo que tú quieras**_

Ese pensamiento hace que mi pecho se infle y el corazon parezca estallarme de felicidad, si ella es la persona que…..

Oyeme Inuyahsa te estoy hablando- dijo el zorrito golpeandolo en la cabeza

Que quieres enano?- dijo malhumorado en hanyou

Kagome desperto y te esta llamando- dijo ofendido el zorrito por la poca atención

Ah… ahorita voy, no molestes, puede esperar- dijo en orgulloso chico

Que malo eres, pense que estarias preocupado por ella- y diciendo esto el zorrito se fue

Shippo si supieras lo que es ella para mi… ella es- penso el chico y susurrando al viento dijo- La dueña de mis ojos y de mi corazon.

Diciendo esto el hanyou se paro, y fue al encuentro de Kagome, esperando y rogando vivir lo suficiente para hacerla feliz y protegerla de todo.

_**Pude llegar a las estrellas**_

_**Y descubrí que siempre vi tu cara**_

_**En cada una de ellas pude jurar**_

_**Aunque me muera**_

_**Que nunca había sentido tanto amor**_

_**Corriendo por mis venas**_

_**Pude llegar, puedo jurar**_

_**Lo que tú quieras.**_

Fin.

Aaa que les parecio, mucha miel no? Jaja es un lado de Inu que esta oculto ooo si, espero no haberme excedido bueno aquí se los dejo, espero sus comentarios y que les agrade sale? Gracias por todo en especial por darse el tiempo de leer la historia.


End file.
